A Tear Of Lys - Crimson Dragon
by Valoncar
Summary: To the shadow binders of Assai to the nobles of Lys to the faceless men of Braavos, to the far south were the Dragon Lords prepare to bring destruction to the free cities, nobody is safe.
1. A Tear Of Lys-Crimson Dragon-Prologue

A Tear Of Lys - The Crimson Dragon Prologue-

(I recommend reading the further chapters as this will retain similar themes to asoiaf and will have a related but independent storyline any advice or comments are a big help thanks)

The islands were cold and the seas unforgiving, as i entered the bay, I went down to the bottom deck of the boat and pulled the face from my case, it was the skin of a bald, brown bearded man with a hooked nose, the man had great blue eyes which glared back on me as i pulled it over my face, i felt my body enlarge as the magic flowed through me, my legs grew shorter, my arms thinner, i even felt my eyes pull back into my head and roll back, the ritual was already complete the process became simple after the many years of service, i slammed the case closed and i pulled the black cloak over my shoulders, i returned to the deck as we docked, the anchor splashing in the water and the sails being drawn to the mast.

I fastened my lace and stepped onto the beach, the sand was hardly sand it did not retain the golden colour of southern essos and Dorne it was a dull dirty grey, the powdered rock gathered on my boot as i walked slowly growing heavy before i shook it away, 'Where do you think you're going?' a tall balding man wearing the kraken of house Greyjoy suddenly emerged from the fog, i rested my hand on the hilt of my dagger,'I am visiting the islands, i am a braavosi ship captain and was hoping to see the famed fleet that rules the narrow sea.' i dragged my fingers through my thick brown beard,'Hmm, strange time to visit the Island... Come with me i think we should keep an eye on you.' He was met with silence, a silence that seemed to last another dozen lifetimes, the ironborn reached for his sword but i took his throat before he was ready to strike. Blood soaked my hands as the glorified pirate fell to his knees clawing at my legs as the life was drained from him. When his body collapsed on the floor i left him tucking away the valyrian steel at my belt. 'Valar Morghulis' I whispered as i pulled the hood over my head and began the walk to Pyke.

The Greyjoy fleet was gone, likely pillaging the western region of westeros, likely searching for Lannister gold and riches, they seemed to forget the kraken could only live in the sea. Only one name had been given the name of Balon Greyjoy, family is an important part of westerosi culture and yet a man can kill his brother without a second thought. No matter i thought, my job is to kill the named not question the man who gives the name. As i wandered i questioned the whereabouts of the young she-wolf and if she had found her pack, yes she must have a girl like her will have not wasted time, family is everything to the pup and the names on her lips would wait to meet their fate. Finally i reached the gates of the tower only two men stood before me i walked toward them quickly without uttering a word,'Who goes there?' one called as he began to study my figure, i did not stop, i rested my hand on the hilt of my blade, the raiders drew their blades, one lunged pulling there sword toward my breast I dodged and cut him, knee, thy, then arm he fell. The second man ran for the door i grabbed the hilt of my dagger tightly pulling my hand beside my ear and releasing the blade from my fingers sending into the back of the ironborns neck and through the other side. I lifted the first corpse throwing it off the large cliff, i then drew my blade from the second corpse skull, sheathed it then disposed off the man. I entered the building, it was a damp quiet place, thunder roared and a women shouted in the distance i walked across the hall and passed a wooden door i met a long bridge the rain and wind near blinded me but i could sense the man crossing it, step by step his presence became known to me i stepped forward, 'Who goes there?' A short elderly man shouted he had long thick hair resting on his shoulders and a short beard emerging, i remained silent and continued walking there was no doubt it was Balon Greyjoy. The old man must have thought his eyes had deceived him when he was within reach i grabbed his neck sending him slamming into the rocks beneath him.


	2. A Tear Of Lys - Crimson Dragon - Vilor 1

Vilor 1-

I had been staring for hours deep into the strange lands known as southorios the surface was thick with an endless green it is said a man of my blood had rode his dragon across the continent in search of its southern border but never located it, southorios is an endless land filled with fear, disease and mystery. Many treasure hunters sailed to the southernmost continent in search of riches but were only ever met with disease or the immense force of my Brindled army. My eyes finally escaped the forests and turned to the tall crimson haired valyrian known as Maelor Aragon who had been escorted to my city by his small household army numbering around 5000 they all stood awaiting orders before the great lord dismissed them.

He strolled toward me dwindling a gold dragon between his fingers flipping it upwards air grabbing it as it fell, 'Have the preparations been made?'I asked as i began to wonder towards Maelor ,'Yes they have, my daughter will be wed to the in the coming days, we have the ships needed to ferry you to Essos, Lord Hand' His hand gestured to the bay which held a fleet of several hundred large ships,'Can the fleet ferry all of our king's men? I said doubtfully, there were thousands and thousands of men in the Valyrian army.'I believe the ships can hold 100 thousand men and when we reach slaver's bay and conquer the cities there will be more ships' He said proudly but i knew this pride was misplaced our forces were 200,000 strong and it would take a long time to cross the gulf, 'We have twice as many men as you can hold on these ships.' I paused stroking my silver whiskers,'How many men will we need to take Astapor?' i would suspect no more than a tenth of our forces but the strength of the unsullied is legendary,'I would say 50 thousand, the unsullied are very powerful but they are slaves, slaves can be brought.'He giggled throwing the dragon into the mud, 'Are you suggesting we purchase the unsullied?' This was achievable we have had an entire continent to ourselves we have enough resources to feed a million men and enough money to buy a second army of unsullied are trade with the summer isles had been very successful.'Well it would consolidate our forces and ensure a fast siege, money is power and new valyria is very powerful.' He was correct but older brother disliked using his money to secure victory he had not paid a penny for his current force, he convinced them through other means, darker means. 'Yes you are correct although my brother isn't a fan of the cockless but perhaps an army of sellswords could be useful.' he reached around his head and scratched the hair on his neck,'I have heard whispers from the west the golden company is said to never break a contract and they were sworn to house blackfire perhaps there services could be paid for by our support in there next attempt at the iron throne.' The blackfires had been involved in our escape and i have no doubt would come to our cause but the price for there support may not be worth it, 'Perhaps we will discuss this on the morrow at the council meeting you and the commander of your house guard will be expected to attend.' I began to turn and walk back toward the gates my guard Ser Merlyn following closely to my side,'Of course my Lord' The dragon bowed.


	3. A Tear Of Lys-Crimson Dragon-Daemon1

A Tear Of Lys - The Crimson Dragon

Daemon 1-

Daemon never had enjoyed fighting, every morning at the first light his lord father sent him into the courtyard to train with Ser Aerymore and today had seemed to be no different. He had been awoken by his servant Vysella whom would bring him his armour and sword after he had broken his fast. As the boy sat cutting through his blood pudding and bacon his Father's betrothed Lady Anya of House Arragon entered his chambers, it had been several months since Daemon had seen the Lady and he was shocked at her early arrival it was her and his father's wedding in the coming days but he and the rest of the house had expected her on the morrow, he suddenly rose from his seat and found his words,'My lady, it is a pleasure to see you after such a time.' He turned to his servant and directed her toward a pair of Goblets on the golden shelf aside the little lords wardrobe,'A drink?' He asked her, 'Lord Barallor the pleasure is all mine' She said after smiling and nodding to the servant girl. The girl poured the water too quickly stumbling and knocking one of the two polished goblets to the floor she clumsily grabbed the goblet and apologised before filling and placing them on the table which Anya had been seated. The Lady was undoubtedly a beauty many had requested her hand but only his Father had succeeded in proposal unlike the men who came before however this had concerned Daemon why would a political gem and beauty marry his father a middle aged balding man with little prevalence in court it concerned him deeply and for good reason, House Arragon was one of the last remaining dragon families and had the blood of old Valyria they were the rulers of the ruling class in the free cities although she was a third daughter it still seemed queer. He suddenly jerked his silver plate toward the slave girl and turned to the lady, 'How was the journey? We didn't expect your company until the morrow, i do apologize if you were not given the welcome you deserve.'

'Nonsense.' she giggled, 'The roads were forgiving and the welcome was more than what I deserved.' she smiled reaching down to her drink and taking a sip of the ice cold water, her eyes remained glued to mine almost imprisoning me within the conversation, 'You have grown a lot since i last saw you, it must be your 19th name day soon.' The blue dragon drew her cup down to the table and almost whispered, 'The little lord is not so little anymore' her eyes finally leaving mine and turning to the servant who approached refilling her cup.'Yes Father says i am a man grown and will be sending me to Braavos not long after your marriage, it is strange for the roads to be kind during a winter as cold as this one.' There was a sudden knock on the door, 'Enter' I called, a young man entered i recognised him as one of the house guard, 'State your business ser' i demanded, 'Lord Mailair sent me to escort you to the courtyard as your needed immediately' a second man walked in carrying a set of mail, the lady stood and adjusted her long red hair, 'I will leave you too your business my Lord,' she bowed and began to walk for the exit,'My Lads you may skip the titles you are to be my step mother soon' he laughed, 'Thank you very much Daemon' She passed the guards and the lord could here the dragon descending from the top of the tower as a dragon descends upon a battle bringing fire and blood.


	4. A Tear Of Lys-The Crimson Dragon-Jaqen1

A Tear Of Lys - The Crimson Dragon

Jaqen 1-

As its name suggested old town was old so old its origins are lost to time, the oldest runic records of the First Men, as well as records from maesters that claim to have lived among the children of the forest, confirm men have lived at the mouth of the Honey Wine since the Dawn Age.

Old Town was the wealthiest city in westeros and had the second highest population, Jaqen knew these things, it was his home after all. He had came from Essos in order to service Lord High Tower and bring the gift to those who opposed him, but this was no time to focus on the past, the God Of Death was being denied and my duty as his servant is to ensure his gift can be given.

Magic had returned to the realm, to the surprise of no one, a few years prior only the men of many faces could consistently use sorcery but it would appear the effects of the doom had worn off, it had been many years since the pyromancers fell and the clouds of ash rose the dragons had returned, the red priests were beginning to bring back the lost, and dead marched on the wall. This had to be stopped, names which were given were returning, the prophecy had been fulfilled,' When White rises from the ice and red rise from the flame, the Red God will tear through the land with a sword of flame and leave no one standing.'

The red had rose and the white would drag the wall to the ground an ancient doctrine breached, only the vaults of the maesters stood between night and dawn.

Dawn had come, it was clear and as cold as the lands of always winter, there was a certain frost in the wind confirming the Maesters forecast, winter was here, the many faced wolf had warned him he had no reason to complain. The execution had started at daybreak, one of the customary raiders, likely ironborne, i had my full of iron blood, the red water brought a chill to my spine, a killer i was, but does any man enjoy the sight of blood, perhaps those who called for his services, perhaps. The islander was short a muscular man he was clean shaven and had a full head of thick golden hair, he was pleasantly clean for a pirate i had thought although he did still retain the customary stench of Pyke, it was not a pleasant odour. I dordelled past the crowd and silent executioner and noticed an inn toward the immense tower, the journey had been long and tiring, jaqen dreamed of rest almost reflexively he entered the inn and dropped a bag of silver on the wooden desk upon which a woman rested her head the clatter of the coin woke her,'Oh, good day would u like a room?' she almost yawned the sentence together hardly keeping herself upright,'Yes one with a window over the alley if possible.' I tapped my fingers against the desk, bringing her to the realisation there was a large purse of coin sitting a side her hands,'Oh of course allow me' The lady scooped up the purse and tucked into her left pocket, she turned to a stair case and began to walk to the next floor i followed carefully pulling myself up the narrow steps she pointed round the corner and toward a door.


End file.
